1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers, and more particularly to a pair of pliers for C or E-shaped fasteners and easily changeable for different heads.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a pair of conventional pliers for a C or E-shaped fasteners in accordance with the prior art comprises two bodies (60,62) and two heads (70). The bodies (60,62) are pivotally connected with each other, and each body (60,62) has a shank (602,622). The heads (70) are securely attached respectively to the shanks (602,622) of the bodies (60,62) with bolts (72) or screws, and each head (70) has a tip.
In operation, the tips on the heads (70) are inserted into holes in a C or E-shaped fastener. When the bodies (60,62) are pushed or pulled, the shanks (602,622) with the heads (79) are expanded from each other to expand the C or E-shaped fastener. Consequently, the C or E-shaped fastener can be attached to or removed from an object. Because the heads (70) are securely attached to the shanks (602,622) with bolts (72), the heads (70) on the bodies (60,62) are changeable to fit with different working situations.
However, to change different heads (70) onto the bodies (60,62) needs a tool, such as a screwdriver to unscrew the bolts (72), so this is time consuming and troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pair of pliers to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.